


Together

by lifeandlighters



Series: Gallavich Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 1, Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, One-Shot, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandlighters/pseuds/lifeandlighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey being together following Yev's christening party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

It didn't even take a day for things to change for Mickey and Ian. On their way home that night they'd passed people who had stared and whispered about them. People saw them and made quick choices to go another way. Mickey tensed up the first time someone approached them, and Ian simply touched his shoulder. Knowing Ian was there was enough to calm Mickey, at least in that moment.

They had been walking down a small road when he came up to them. He was skinny, and tall, but the way he carried himself shrunk him and made him seem small and frail. When Ian glanced down the boy's hands were clenching and relaxing repeatedly. His clothes were worn, shoes scuffed, and his face showed so many emotions one couldn't have begun to place them.

"Mickey Milkovich, right?" He asked bouncing on his heels, and looking anxiously around the street. It was plain that he was scared of someone seeing him talking to them.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Mickey snapped, eyeing the man carefully.

"I, uh, well..." he chuckled under his breath, "I wanted to thank you? You, um, just-" He looked up with a pained expression, on the verge of tears, but a smile on his lips, bittersweet in its purest form, "Thank you for doing what you did." After that, he scurried away into the darkness beyond the streetlight where they stood.

They both watched him leave. Mickey turned to Ian, then, "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"I think he's gay, Mick." Ian smiled, and wrapped his arm around Mickey's shoulders as they continued to walk. "I'm pretty sure you've started something."

"What? A fucking revolution of homos?"

Ian laughed, "Yeah, Mick, a revolution..."

\---

The day after Yevgeny's christening party, Mickey woke up feeling more at peace than ever before. He stretched his legs, and gently lifted Ian's arm from around him. As he sat up every one of his muscles screamed at him to stay in bed and just lie there with Ian, but he knew he had to go to work today. Of course the one fucking day he should be spending just lazing around with his boyfriend, he couldn't.

He sat up and stared at Ian as he slept. His ginger hair was falling onto his face, and Mickey brushed it away tenderly. He'd deny it if anyone but Ian ever asked him if he did that. At least, he's pretty sure he would. After yesterday, he's really not sure what he would do anymore. He rested his hand on Ian's face briefly running his fingers across his cheekbone. Then, Ian began to stir. Mickey took his hand away, and Ian blinked hard several times at the light streaming into the room.

"Mornin' sleeplyface." Mickey said smiling.

Ian grinned, and stretched, "Morning." He absentmindedly rested his hand on Mickey's leg. "Good morning kiss?" He murmured.

Mickey laughed and bent down, "Yeah, okay, mumbles." Ian's face shone at the nickname, and Mickey kissed him deeply, the rest of the world fading away with the knowledge that now Mickey and Ian were free to do this as they pleased. Wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted, they didn't have to hide anymore. This kiss was cleansing and their eyes were bright as they stared at one another, love and serenity washing over them with each breath and movement.

Mickey didn't want it to end. He never wanted any quiet, precious moment with Ian to end, but he knew if it didn't he was going to be late."You wanna come to the Alibi with me?" Ian nodded and yawned. "Okay, let's go." Mickey tapped his ass lightly, making Ian jump forward involuntarily, and shoot him a half-hearted glare.

"Can we stop by my house on the way?" The red-head called over his shoulder as he made his way to Mickey's dresser, rubbing his bum exaggeratedly and taking out some clothes that would fit him.

"Yeah, drama queen, we just need to hurry 'cause Kev's gonna throw a bitchfit if I'm late today. He's got some shipment or some shit coming in and needs me there to help." Suddenly, Ian was behind Mickey arms wrapped around his waist, and resting his head on his shoulder.

Ian slowly ground his hips forward into Mickey's ass, "If you do that, Firecrotch, there's no fucking way we'll be on time."

He huffed, and the puff of air raised goose bumps on Mickey's neck making him shiver. "Yeah, yeah, okay," The younger boy groaned.

\---

They walked into the Gallagher house and didn't have but a second before they were nearly tackled by the force of the hugs they received. Fiona saw them in the back doorway and practically dropped the lunches she'd been making to run to them. Debbie came down the stairs and did the same. Liam ran over and flung himself into the mix and when they all pulled away shock was plain all over Mickey's face.

He and Mandy hugged every once and a while, sure, but the Milkoviches were not the hugging type in general. Not only that, but Mickey barely knew the Gallaghers aside from Lip and Ian.

He frowned in confusion and was unsure if he was going to get an explanation. No one had said anything since they'd entered the house besides Ian, and he hadn't so much as spoken as grunted.

The hug didn't last very long. Then, Debbie took Liam to get his breakfast, and Fiona remained. "Are you guys okay?" She held Ian's face, looking it over with her usual worry and mothering. She frowned at the slowly healing cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, Fi, we're fine." He brushed her away good-naturedly.

"Mickey?" She asked turning to him, not touching his face, but looking just as concerned.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, thank God." She turned back to Ian, and hit his arm lightly. "Why the hell didn't you come home last night?"

"We sort of, uh," he coughed, "wanted to be alone. If you know what I mean..." He squirmed slightly at the prospect of telling his sister about his sex life.

"Oh, right. That still doesn't give you the right to scare me half to death. Kev came back and wouldn't stop talking about the giant fight two _teenagers_ started with a bar full of _Milkoviches_."

Ian shrugged, not knowing what to say, and Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you're here now and I've wanted to talk to Mickey anyways." He frowned, "So, I know most of your family isn't very supportive, but you're part of our family now, too. And if you ever need a place to stay, you're always welcome here. I mean, you already kind of were, but now, officially, for as long as you need, you've got a safe place."

Mickey smiled a little, and grunted out a thanks. "Yeah, and hey," she added her tone becoming more serious; he looked at her, "that was really brave of you."

She smiled at him genuinely, and went back to packing the lunches. Mickey had no clue how to react. Thankfully he didn't have to because as she picked up the first one she raised her head again. "Oh, and by the way, if you hurt my little brother, I _will_ find you and I _will_ kill you, Milkovich or not."

Mickey raised his eyebrows, but Ian just laughed, "Fiona... " he chastised, and she sent him a look as if to say _I'm not kidding_ , "C'mon, Mick." They went up the stairs and Ian went to grab whatever he needed from his room. Mickey left and going to use the bathroom when Lip ran into him as he came up the steps.

"Christ, Gallagher. Watch out." He jabbed, and moved to step around him.

"Sorry, Mickey." He grumbled and almost left, then turned around a few steps later, "Oh, by the by, heard what you did and congrats and all that, but like if you ever do _anything_ to hurt Ian," he leaned in and his voice dropped, "it won't just be Fiona that'll be coming after you." Lip smiled and patted his shoulder. "Congrats, again. _Mazel tov_ to you both."

Mickey shook his head, _Fucking Gallaghers_.

\---

They walked into the Alibi and this time their reception was even stranger than at the Gallagher's. Mickey was the first to walk through the door, and Ian followed close behind. Once the taller boy had made it inside the bright red entrance the room turned to them, and people started talking and whispering.

Mickey immediately moved in front of his boyfriend in a protective stance. When they looked around at everyone they were actually smiling and nodding, and a few of the regulars made wolf whistles. The clamour died out soon and they walked cautiously to the front.

People clapped them on the backs as they walked past, saying things like, "Congratulations," and "Good job, kid."

They sat down at the bar and Kev walked up to them, "Hey, guys! Look at you two finally together. Always knew it was bound to happen, right, guys?" He turned to the others at the bar who nodded without listening. Ian shot Kev a look and he just shook his head. "I'm kidding. This one I did not see coming. Except for all those times Mickey was drunk and asking about-"

"Hey! Hey, Kev. What time are those shipments coming in?" Mickey interrupted, not-so-subtly.

Kev laughed, "'Bout an hour." He looked up to another customer calling, "I gotta go help those guys. I'll be right back." He winked at them and moved to the other end of the bar.

Now, everyone in the bar was acting completely normal. They were laughing and arguing and drinking. Not one of them was paying any attention to the only two out gays on the Southside. Mickey looked beyond mystified and when he next spoke his voice was almost a whisper, "Ian, what the hell is going on? What the fuck is happening?"

Ian put his hand on Mickey's knee beneath the bar. Mickey started, glancing around, and he moved to shove Ian's hand away.

"Relax," Ian whispered, his eyes nearly watering, and smile wide, "there's no one left to fight, Mick."

Mickey stared at him and took a long look around the bar as the realisation of that statement washed over him. No one was swinging. No one was fighting them. No one cared. He was _okay_. _They_ were okay.

"What's happening? Why was everyone clapping and whistling' and shit?" They heard one man ask from a table behind them. Mickey broke from his reverie, and glanced at the man, before turning his gaze to focus back on Ian. And suddenly, he was kissing Ian. They were kissing in a public place that wasn't a gay bar. They were kissing in a public place where they knew people. They were kissing in a public place where everyone could see them. They were kissing in a public place and for the first time they didn't care.

The man from the table just muttered, "Oh," when they broke apart.

Ian grinned at Mickey dopily and in utter amazement over his blatant public display of affection. "Dumbass," Mickey laughed and shoved his shoulder playfully. Ian laughed then, too, and grabbed Mickey's hand to pull him back in for another kiss. He didn't let go.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed please like it here: theassbuttnephilim.tumblr.com/post/88852366303


End file.
